sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
William Apgar
Name: William "Willy" Apgar Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'0" Weight: 163 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or None Weapon: Rizzini BR110 Shotgun Appearance: With blonde hair that if unstyled, flows down beyond his ears, William Apgar tends to get strange looks from some of the older, more stringent members of society that encounter him. Standing 6'0" tall, William has a soft complexion, and has a very minimal amount of facial hair growth for someone of his age. With rounded, faintly Swedish features, William is a very good-looking guy. He has an athletic body-type that he has maintained from hours spent in the gym and years spent training as a gymnast and swimmer. On Announcement Day, William dressed with preparedness in mind. He wore a dark blue thermal hooded sweatshirt overtop a long-sleeved black compression top. He wore form-fitting dark grey cargo pants, and a pair of blue and sport hiking boots, along with a pair of water-resistant socks. The one allowance that he gave himself was his ever-present backwards baseball cap, sporting the logo of the Colorado Avalanche, which was coloured royal blue and dark maroon. Interests: William enjoys athletics, he participates in both in and out-of-school swim teams, and he is also a member of the local gymnastics club. In the last year, he was elected to the student council in the position of secretary, and likes to be involved in the running of the student government. He is an accomplished member of the school debate team, and will occasionally moderate debates among younger students for additional credit. History: Born into a traditional nuclear family in Denver, Colorado, William Apgar had great things expected of him at an early age. With his father being a world-class Olympic swimmer, it was only natural that William would inherit certain physical gifts, and to the surprise of no one, he took to the pool like a literal fish to water at three years old. While swimming proved to be a very natural outlet for the young man's physical gifts, his mother also wanted to have something to which she could bond with her eldest son, and so she enrolled him in a gymnastics class. Much to everyone's surprise, William also took to this from a very young age, leading to a little internal strife between his parents to which activity he would pursue as he got older. In William's eyes, the answer was clear: he'd do both, and he convinced his parents as such. As he got older, William found himself having very few complaints about his life. He was surrounded by two loving parents (Michael and Anita), had a younger brother (Alexander) who clearly looked up to him, and was constantly surrounded by very well-to-do friends who he was obviously a good influence upon. On a whim in his junior year, William ran for student council, and was pleasantly surprised to be elected as the student council secretary. This was a position that suited his personality quite well, and he enjoyed the additional responsibilities. An unexpected benefit to the student council position also became something to which William became quite conflicted. During the summer between his junior and senior year, William befriended and started to spend a lot more time with another incoming student council member - the treasurer: Mitch Cruise. The two found that they complimented the other's personalities, Mitch was a high-energy, act-first-and-think-later type, while William was far more measured. It became unusual to see one without the other. On the final weekend before the beginning of senior year, William and Mitch went on a camping trip together, and realized that their friendship was perhaps something more than that. It was at this point that the two boys secretly entered a relationship with one another. William is extremely careful not to let anyone suspect this, as he knows that same-sex relationships are unpopular in the current climate of the United States. This has been a secret that he has hidden for the entirety of the school year, and has told no one - no friends, no family, not a single soul. He is internally very conflicted, as he knows that this is probably an unsustainable goal, but does not want to face the potential issues that an end - or a public acceptance to this relationship would bring about. Personality: William is a friendly, easy going guy who takes most things in stride. He has a natural charisma about him, but while people gravitate towards him, he isn't necessarily the person who people would look to as a leader. Rather, he has a quiet confidence that makes him a strong part of many teams and groups as a secondary figure to the person whose leadership he believes to be founded. Willy is often found being a mediator in a lot of different arguments, and his skill in the debate room has led him to taking a moderator position a lot of the time rather than the teacher, as people tend to dislike going against him. All in all, William is measured, intelligent, but very laid-back, almost to the point of apathy. William has made a point to try and avoid engaging people with radicalized viewpoints, as he sees debates with them as nigh-impossible things to win. He believes that when someone is so devoted to a cause that they are unable to consider reason or engage anyone with the opposing viewpoint, that people like that are better off being left alone. At times though, he will talk down to people whose views are so one-sided that they refuse to see reason. Since he believes such people are not worthy of his engagement, he instead decides to needle or subtly belittle. This has led to a few angry encounters, but he is usually able to talk his way out of them. Reputation: William is well-liked by the students around him, and has a reputation as someone who's great to have around. He tends to joke around often as a way to feel other people feel comfortable with him, but behind that facade he is very measured. He fits in well in most groups, but is rarely found giving his own personal viewpoint on things. The above biography is as written by Cactus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Cactus '''Kills: '''Leonard Roycewood (NPC) '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Rizzini BR110 Shotgun (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Kate Sanderson 'Enemies: '''Leonard Roycewood (NPC), Mick Sexsmith '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"'A good word, huh? Like luscious? What about vociferous... or moist?" ''-- Ever the smart-ass. ''"Do you actually believe that your father is going to come to the rescue? He's probably sitting on his couch, thankful that he gets to sacrifice his son in the name of General and country. Face it, Leo. Your parents have probably written you off already. At this point, you're nothing more than a memory and a photograph on someone's mantle." ''-- A commentary on the mindset of military families like Leonard Roycewood's. Other/Trivia *William's appearance, some aspects of his personality and his first name are based off of professional hockey player William Nylander. *Originally an NPC that was slated to die quickly, William was promoted to a full character quickly once Cactus realized it would be easier to tell aspects of the story from his point-of-view. *He was slated to die at the end of the story between him and Kate Sanderson, but real-life circumstances ended up preventing Cactus from getting to tell the entire story. Weighing the narrative consequences, he opted to swap Kate and William's fates, leaving William as the survivor. *Coincidentally, the last name 'Apgar' is taken from a Star Trek: The Next Generation episode entitled "A Matter of Perspective", a Rashomon-esque story that involves one of the main characters being accused of the murder of a scientist. Coincidentally, the accused's name is '''William Riker; the scientist whom he is accused of murdering is named Apgar. Threads Below is a list of threads containing William, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet *Willy Willy Willy, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me. *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about William Apgar. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue